


Made to Be Broken

by PinboardButterfly



Category: Yogscast "High Rollers" D&D Campaign
Genre: Aerois, Aerois Campaign, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this because I was sad, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinboardButterfly/pseuds/PinboardButterfly
Summary: [Aerois Campaign - major ep26 spoilers]In the aftermath of the infiltration of the Abbey, a devastated Lucius is comforted in his cell by the only person that can help ease his pain.





	Made to Be Broken

**Author's Note:**

> note: set post-infiltration, pre-revelation about Valla's parentage [i.e. when the party is being held captive by the zealots].   
> i've watched High Rollers since the beginning of Lightfall but this is my first time writing a fic for one of their campaigns. if im being brutally honest, ive not been enjoying Aerois much so far, especially since the defining trait of the party's mages all seems to be 'nervous', as well as that awful decision-making before infiltration the Abbey. but i had to write this piece for Nightfrost and Lucius, because it broke my heart when Nightfrost died, and all i had thought of up until that point was how sweet a couple they'd be. Lucius is a soft baby boy and deserves happiness, so... this happened. but we all know what came next.

Lucius was crying.

He was glad no-one could see him in the dark - and even if they were able to, like Aila could, she was busy chattering with the fire-haired wild elf about the secrets of her clan in the cell adjacent. No one noticed him. Qill was half conscious in the corner, Nova’s nimble fingers trying to wrap a little spare cloth about what they all suspected were broken ribs. Sentry was dead.Gone. Shut-down. And here Lucius was, curled up in the corner, trying and thus far succeeding to keep the sounds of his snuffling and sobbing quiet. He felt pathetic. Worse than useless.

But there was one person who noticed his cries.

_Master Lucius_. Nightfrost’s husky voice startled him slightly. _We were captured - imprisoned. You surrendered_. And then, quieter, tinged with a softness that could only be empathy: _You are afraid._

“Yes, Nightfrost,” Lucius whispered back, in his mind. “I’m terrified. I’ve tried so hard to be brave. But I failed you. I failed everyone. I got us caught.”

Nightfrost seemed to take a moment to think, an decipherable chatter of whispers echoing quietly in his head. _You have not failed, Master Lucius. We were outnumbered. But you could have ran. You are stronger than you think you are._

“I _should_ have ran, you mean,” Lucius whispered back. “Siaska, I’m such a fool. Daddy will never find me. I’ll never make him proud.”

Lucius jumped a little to see Nightfrost emerge from his shoulders; a thin, shimmering black-blue mist that coalesced into an angular face in front of him. It was rare that Lucius saw Nightfrost like this, and it made him think, not for the first time, that the being was just a hair’s breadth away from appearing altogether human entirely.

_Master Lucius, you hold your father in high regard, and yet, as you yourself have said, he has not come for you, not after the sky ship crashed, not after you encountered dangers all across the Lowlands - not even after you were victorious in Spell Clash. As much as you admire him, he has not been there for you when you need him most._

Lucius sniffed. “No, but Daddy is probably just busy, and I don’t mean to impose...”

An ethereal tendril curled out from Nightfrost’s form, thickening and billowing outward like smoke to form a hand with long, delicate fingers. The hand brushed Lucius’s cheek slightly and the elf closed his eyes, leaning into the touch, a sense of safety and relief washing over him as another spectral hand hovered lightly against his neck.

_I have known you but a few short weeks, Master Lucius, and yet I have never betrayed you, never failed you. You gave me a second chance, saw something in me that no-one else even thought to look for. I owe you my life, or what is left of it. I would willingly give mine to save yours._

Lucius opened his eyes, blinking away tears. “No, no don’t you do that, Nightfrost, don’t even think of it. I - I don’t know what I’d do without you. You make me feel safe.”

The words hung in the air, and for once, Nightfrost did not have an instant, chattering response. Lucius leant up and gently traced his fingers against the curve of an incorporeal cheek, felt the tendrils of shadow shimmer and curl away at his touch.

_I am far from safe, Master Lucius,_ Nightfrost answered at last, his voice barely a whisper. _I am a living weapon. A nightmare. Something that devours._

“And yet you have never harmed me, not once.” Lucius smiled, eyes still bright with tears. “You claim you are this wicked creature, and yet you care. You _care…_ don’t you?”

_I... am unsure._

“I care for _you_ , Nightfrost.”

Nightfrost looked up with those fathomless black eyes. There was no expression to his face, but Lucius knew from his voice that he was sincere.

_And I you, Master Lucius. I would not know how to feel if something happened to you. I have seen -_ felt _\- you injured, and it is like a wound in what scraps of my soul yet remain._

“Then we will keep each other safe, won't we?” Lucius said, pressing his forehead to Nightfrost’s and closing his eyes. “You must promise me this. I will protect you, and you will protect me.”

A pause, and then -

_I promise, Master Lucius_.

Lucius smiled, eyes still closed. "As do I, Nightfrost. We'll be okay. It'll be okay."

But, as Lucius was to learn the hard way - promises are always made to be broken. 


End file.
